Senses: Smell: The Scent Of Summer
by Aozoran
Summary: Third in the 'Senses' Series- Rodimus Prime is confronted by the rather interesting reality that not everything is as straight forwards as he thinks it is. Sometimes he just needs a good shove in the right direction...
1. Fault

**Author's Note: **This Story is directly linked to the two others in this series^^ and it might help a little to read chapter 7 in Senses: Sight^^ I hope you like itXD PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but I wish I could hug them! I'm still up for pairings suggestions for 'Touch' and 'taste'^^

* * *

Rodimus Prime sat silently in the command centre, his bright crimson, orange and yellow frame settled into one of the chairs by the view screens, providing the only illumination in the room. His head drooped slightly, shoulders sinking gratefully as an invisible weight was slowly lifting off them, grateful to be finally here… finally able to release the burden that had rested upon his shoulders. Optimus Prime had left the care of Cybertron in his hands, the care of the Autobots when he was searching for the AllSpark, the weight had rested uneasily upon him. It was hard to fill the void such a charismatic and powerful leader left him to fill, his usual self-confidence nosediving with each passing Orn.

He was a capable leader, willing to lead from the front, trying to balance everything as it tangled about him, Ultra Magnus had aided him at times, but still his insecurities and inability to trust in his own decisions made everything spiral out of control until _he_ came. Magnus meant well… but… When had it been? The first time he had met the other Mech? The brief times that Kup assigned the Mech to guard him were the only times he had felt secure in his position, the only time he had been able to mesh well with his troops. He had confided in the Mech, knowing out of everyone this one could be trusted. He could trust him to not judge him… to give him sound advice and temper his rashness with a calm logic and quiet suggestion. To be the rock and support Rodimus Prime craved in the absence of the great Prime, and he had been given it and more. A friend… a smile and a steadying hand.

And the Mech was here… assigned to him once every few shifts… but there had been a whisper that Red Alert, Prowl and Kup might allow this Mech to take up the post permanently. The moment he had heard the rumours he had felt his Spark stir madly within his chassis, hope blooming that it might be true. He didn't ask. Wouldn't let any know… What would they say?

But he begged Primus that it was true.

True that Streetwise might be back at his side and this time he would be staying there.

"Sir?" Those pale blue optics glanced at him from the doorway, the Mech standing there as requested, even though it was late, Streetwise never seemed to mind the Prime's requests. The presence calmed Rodimus instantly chasing away all the thoughts that had been plaguing him.

"Streetwise, thankyou for coming." He was standing up easily, tall frame stretching ever so slightly, before striding towards the smaller Mech, catching the flicker of those optics across his frame as he moved. Rodimus couldn't help the rush of pleasure to know that his appearance was something Streetwise seemed to find agreeable. "Shall we?"

"Yes, Sir."

And the powerful, sleek frame of the Protectobot straightened and was moving to Rodimus's side, sleek doorwings bouncing slightly with his movements, 'flapping' slightly in happiness. Or at least what Roddy considered to be happiness, the poor Prime was trying to keep his optics off those doorwings that twitched and bounced slightly with that swaying walk of the Protectobot's. How could one Mech be so beautiful? He would like to find out…

Soon enough they were beginning their patrol around the base. Rodimus trying everything he could to hide a smile at being the centre of the Protectobot's attention.

* * *

It stank.

The stench was unbearable as if wafted through the corridor and permeated every inch of it, flowing upwards into the air-conditioning systems and just being blown around the rest of the section of the base. The broken bottle lay by Rodimus Prime's door, labelled in Wheeljack's slightly fuzzy writing, spelling out something _noone_ wanted to know about or in some small circles hoped that the Engineer would not have or fabricate.

Hydro-Miaston was a useful chemical for mixing up medical grade Energon. It made a good binding agent in small delicate repairs. It was good for optical sensors that had been slightly ruptured…

But is _really_ stank.

It smelled so bad that Ratchet refused to ever consider using it, even if it had superior medical qualities. The scent of it was like… There was no way to describe that particular scent to anyone… all that could be said was to humans it made them gag and run for the nearest bathroom, for Transformers it did something nastier that they would _not_ speak of to anyone.

And the bottle was dropped right at Rodimus Prime's door.

His quarters would be unliveable. Everything within it would be unrecoverable for at least nine orns. The surrounding unoccupied quarters had suffered the same fate because of the air-conditioning vents that linked several of them to the central cooling unit. Rodimus was stuck…

The big Mech looked green around the seams, his optics shimmering slightly with cleanser fluid as he stood far down the corridor from his quarters, staring towards the door and the contents within. This was not good. With all the spare quarters currently filled by more recently landed teammates and the rest _stinking_ just as badly as his own, he was left with limited option on what to do. He would not commandeer someone else's quarters for the sake of his own privacy and needs. Fingers rubbed between his optics, his shoulders slumping trying to work out what in the Pit he could do about this.

Streetwise.

The thought of the silver and azure mech made him almost groan, his head shaking slightly, trying to push that particular idea away. What would it be like… to spend even more time about the beautiful Mech? To be that close… Have a chance to… he would be intruding… Slag he would be intruding and he just, he didn't know if the other Mech had a 'partner', the thought had been one he couldn't store for long before a strange outrageous sting of jealousy would strike him

He couldn't. He _wanted_ to, but he couldn't…

Rodimus Prime was starting to smell bad too.

With a groan, the Mech was turning away from the corridor, hitting the blast shield lock on his way, sending a few signals to several other Mechs and putting Wheeljack on notice that if the Engineer was within visual distance of him anytime within the next Orn, he would verbally take out his annoyance on the cause of his sudden trouble.

Soon enough he was at the doors of Medbay, having determined here or Perceptor's lab would be the best place to get something to get rid of the faint stink that now clung to his armour. He would not go around smelling like dead rotting flesh and several other disgusting concoctions. The doors of Medbay hissed open, First Aid looking up at him from where he was working on a patient at the back of Medbay, giving the Autobot Commander a smile and a curious look. Before glancing down at the patient hidden by his smaller frame and some of the equipment before hurrying towards the commander.

"Sir, how can I help you?" Head tipping upwards the small Medic barely reached the Prime's chestplate, but that expression was so similar to Streetwise's he was blinking again to try to dispel the affection he suddenly felt.

The smell rose from his chassis in a disgusting wave.

Suddenly First Aid stiffened, sniffing the air, that nose almost as sensitive as Ratchet's and he was suddenly backing up a step, covering his olfactory sensor and then stared at the Prime with a look of 'what happened to you'? "You stink, Sir."

He would have laughed at that, a small smile touched the edge of his lips before fading a little, he really did smell quite bad. "Wheeljack left me a little surprise. Unfortunately that surprise now makes my quarters quite unliveable."

"Hydro-Miaston… I didn't even think we had any of that here…"

"We weren't meant to."

"Wheeljack." First Aid sighed softly, glancing back over his shoulder towards the patient he had clearly been working on. "I'll give you something to get it off your armour… But you'll need a very good scrubbing… maybe the wash racks." A look made him reconsider, Rodimus Prime might be immaculate in his appearance, but he was yet to give into the 'desire' to have Humans wash him. Rodimus was perfectly happy cleaning himself.

"Aid…?"

The voice startled Rodimus, his head snapping upwards at the sound of it as he caught sight of Streetwise propping himself up on the berth behind the equipment. Armour plating missing from half his chassis and across one strong shoulder, the metal glinting slightly revealing fine weld lines across the surface and the silvery cleanness of new replaced parts. Pale blue optics were blinking slightly, hinting the other Mech had been sedated enough to get through the worst of the repairs without injuring him. And the Prime's Spark dropped painfully into his tanks, 'Wise… couldn't be… not…

The battle had been a disaster, Rodimus had almost take a shot from Starscream, but his bodyguard and launched himself forwards taking the hit and deflecting it with a blast of his own weapon. The smaller Mech had fallen against Rodimus with a grin and reassurance that he was 'fine', just a little frazzled before they were up and moving again. The lithe graceful frame easily being able to keep up with the speed-demon of Rodimus, watching his back and giving out Rodimus's battle plan orders swiftly through internal frequencies… The two of them worked together perfectly, their battle computers linked together, sharing the load… Rodimus's battle experience and ingenious knack for coming up with tactics and Streetwise's calm logic and understanding of the bots around him… Streetwise relaying the orders to the correct troops, they had swiftly driven back the enemy from the battlefield.

Rodimus had never known such swift, decisive battle plans before. He was a good commander, brilliant, fast and determined. But with Streetwise tempering him, even Optimus had come out with audible praise before the Autobots. It was like… having someone there reassuring him… a quiet whisper in the back of his processors that gently guided him, suggesting… encouraging, giving him the power to make the decisions that had always made him so hesitant.

But as soon as the battle was over, the private link was severed, leaving him gasping and almost drowning in his own emotions again, without the steady support of the other Mech. After that last battle… he had questioned the other on the extent of his injuries. Being told by a slightly flustered Mech that it wasn't more than a bit of singed armour.

That clearly hadn't been true.

Pale blue optics flickered slightly before the frame was settling back onto the berth, wincing slightly as that arm shifted against his side still tender. The computer automatically adjusting the dosage of sedatives being fed into the fast processing systems the Protectobot had, the light dimmed before he even realised that Rodimus Prime was there, staring as the Mech dropped back out of view. A jolt of raw fear fluttered through him at the thought of just how injured Streetwise clearly was… that he had spent most of the battle like that… and had given Rodimus the most beautiful reassuring smile afterwards. "Streetwise." A lie to his commander that everything was well…

Streetwise was soon offline again, systems powering down quickly as he dropped into a forced recharge to protect some of his vital systems, considering the battering the frame had taken over the past orn.

"He's been here since you dismissed him from his duty post, Sir." First Aid was glancing up at the brightly coloured Mech, optics clearly displeased with the Prime and that jaw set. "He should have been here straight after the battle."

"I… I didn't know…" Rodimus whispered softly, his expression revealing the horror that touched him, what if it had been worse? How could he not have noticed? How blind was he, when the one that mattered most was hurt? "Primus… I didn't know…"

"He'll be fine. Just badly fractured his shoulder joint, needed a completely replacement. He'll be a little stiff…" First Aid was giving Rodimus Prime a critical look as if sizing him up and trying to see if he could trust him with something. And suddenly the Prime wanted the Medic's approval, he didn't know why… but… he felt it was important. "If I find out you didn't check him properly again after battle, I'll talk to Optimus Prime myself about my brother's positing."

The brightly coloured almost socially awkward mech felt his mouth almost drop open at that. The rumours… where true? Streetwise would be taking the permanent posting? His Spark leapt at the knowledge. Streetwise would be with him… But suddenly he felt as if he was missing something important. He was usually perceptive… but the way he was being looked at.

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?" First Aid whispered, shaking his head and gesturing that the smelly Prime could come over to the berth between the equipment, Rodimus's servos instantly reaching out to curl about one of 'Wise's, thumb brushing over the back of it, needing the contact to ensure that the other was indeed well.

The Prime had originally been a very social Bot, rash, excitable and keen to prove himself worthy of the trust put in him, he had enough self-confidence to send Sunstreaker spinning. But with the rebuild he had taken as more trust was placed in him, his personality had shifted, he had withdrawn from friends, colleagues… knowing that if he went to close… if he touched them… 'grounded' himself amongst them… he wouldn't be able to do his duties. He couldn't send friends into battle knowing that it might be him sending them off to die. He would rather do it himself…

There had been plenty of those with crushes on the strikingly handsome Mech, and he had first indulged them before realising just how empty all that flirting, all that meaningless vanity had been. Streetwise had seen right through him, forcing the Prime to acknowledge him and those hands would brush against his lightly at times. Showing that there was someone there… _Someone understood him. _Grounding him gently.

"I don't know…?"

"He's quite _**obvious**_ about it, you brightly-coloured overpowered...brick." First Aid was tired of seeing his beloved Brother sending those short glances in the way of the Prime, Streetwise was strangely too shy to approach the Prime, and the Prime clearly desired 'Wise's presence. The two of them fit together so well that everyone had noticed the change and welcomed it, Rodimus Prime was a great second-in-command and made even more so when accompanied by the charming, savvy police Bot.

"You like him."

"_**What?**_" Rodimus Prime froze at the sheer abruptness of the statement.

"You like him, just look at you." The little Medic was watching the Prime, who's hands were currently curled around one of Streetwise's, stroking slowly in a fashion that brushed over delicate sensors to reassure the recharging Protectobot that someone was there with him. "Ratchet was right!"

"I'm right about what?" The lime green head suddenly appeared in the doorway to his office, dark blue optics blinking slightly at the three other Mechs with a raised optic ridge. "Aid?"

"I owe you two shifts now…" The little Medic whined softly, his lips parting in a soft sigh, the two of them having become more and more comfortable that they had started showing their 'odd humour' around their patients. "You were right about Prime here."

Rodimus Prime was mortified…

"I told you."

"Alright… I knew Streetwise had it _bad_… but I wasn't sure about big and 'flamin' here." A thumb gestured towards the mortified, rather smelly Prime.

"What? Streetwise… eh?" The Prime was blinking, still looking horrified that people had bet on his… feelings… but was shocked by the fact that from the way they were speaking… 'Wise might…

"From the expression and the fact that his core temperature just went…"

"I can see that, you know." Aid was grinning at him. Both Medics having scanned the stuttering Prime and were clearly delighted with the results. Whoever said these two together was a bad idea was RIGHT.

"Mmmh… reading my processors again are you…"

"Oh, but you like that." The low purring whisper clearly made Ratchet shiver as something was going on between the two, making Rodimus feel even more awkward, but so curious. What was it like to have someone like that? Someone that knew intimately everything that went on within you, that changed everything that you were for the better?

Ratchet was happier, friendlier and more open around the others, his temper had been cooled by the warm compassion of the other Mech. First Aid had gotten a little more confidence in himself, becoming more outspoken on issues… the pair working perfectly together in whatever emergency they were called to. The humans had been amazed by the silent communication and easy connection… Sparkbonds weren't so common… but when some formed they were like theirs, something truly special. What would it be like to have something like that?

"Mmmh I do."

"RATCHET!" First Aid was suddenly flustered, head ducking and looking away from the other Medic, clearly having received something that was… not for any other.

"That instead of the Duty shifts…"

"You are so…"

"Naughty? Just maybe a little."

"Will you two… stop that…?" Rodimus gritted out, feeling so very embarrassed… His grip on Streetwise's hand had tightened.

"No." The shared reply made the Prime flush slightly.

"Frag it…"

"No thanks." Ratchet smirked, optics flickering with amusement that they had completely knocked the Prime off-balance, maybe they could knock some sense into those processors of his while they were at it. "You know how happy Streetwise is when you request him after duty hours?"

_Happy?_ Even when he made unreasonable demands on Streetwise's time… the other Mech came to him sometimes even early, a brilliant smile on those lips and a arm greeting. "I…"

"How happy he is when he's with you? 'Wise talks about you, actually you're usually all he talks about." It was First Aid that spoke to him, lightly resting a hand against 'Wise's injured shoulder and lightly stroking over it softly. His Brother would not be _pleased_ with him for this. But he wanted to see the pair together. They just… clicked. "He thinks the world of you, even when he was with us and away from you… he still followed every single report he could get his hands on concerning you. It nearly offlined him knowing that you had gotten gravely injured on Solaris Pix, he was ready to commandeer a transport to go to you…"

_Wise? Wise… is this true?_ He was turning to gaze down at the Mech recharging before him, his hand lifting upwards and lightly stroke across the warm cheek, learning the fine plates and elegant lines of that beautiful face, a thumb sweeping across soft lips that parted in unconscious delight at the caress. _Do you real care so much about me?_

"Either you start acting it. You start doing something for both your sakes or I'll suggest to him he turn his attention to someone…"

"NO! Don't… don't do that." Rodimus was staring at First Aid, knowing the threat was real." His hand stilled against the warm helm of the Protectobot, realising what his hesitation was causing. He had been blind to it… believing that Streetwise could never… "I promise I'll make it up to him. I swear. Just… please…"

"Do you love him?"

First Aid was gazing at Rodimus steadily.

The Prime took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Then prove it to him, you fragging Lugnut!"

* * *

PLEASSSSE REVIEW ^^ And tell me what you think!


	2. Flame

**Author's Note: **XD They are both insecure, it will take them quite some time before they find themselves. XD But I might find them having a little bit of fun next chapter... I don't think Rodimus will be able to keep his hands off those Doorwings... Can you blame him?

**Disclaimer: **I owwwwwwwwwwwn nothing *sniffles*

**Please review^^**

* * *

"…_Rodimus_…"

A sleepy sound escaped Streetwise as his systems were slowly beginning to power up, his head still throbbing ever so slightly with the effects of the sedatives he had been given. Usually he would jerk sharply from the weakening grips of those sedatives, his battle computer and logic circuits screaming at him, a cry of his brother's name escaping him. At times when he required sedation, Aid would hold him, the reassuring touch soothing his blaring warning systems, he was wired up to be able to wake with lightning quickness… Sedatives distressed his systems.

Instead of a startled cry, a soft whisper of a moan escaped him, sinking back into the security those arms offered him, he could feel the warm throb of a Spark just beneath his audio, it was a little unfamiliar, stronger, slower… steady. Large arms coiled about his waist, his frame curled against the chassis and between the legs of the young Prime, his head sliding slightly to rest against one of those warm arms, his frame relaxed easily.

It should have disturbed him.

But it didn't.

No, this was home, this was safe, this was where he belonged. The corners of his lips twitched upwards slightly, delighted, but not understand why he felt that way. It was too wonderful to resist, snuggling up closer to the heat, the grip about him tightening slightly in response.

Optical ridges drew together, a hint of confusion flickering through him, his lips turning down into a frown slightly, clearly not knowing what to make of the sudden understanding that he hadn't panicked… There everything was _safe_.

"Aid?"

The frame behind him shifted, bigger than expected, there had been only one other person to hold him like this in reassurance, the odd moment when Ratchet had sat with him during a bad case of fuel poisoning… That hadn't been fun. Aid had needed to do something and so the lime green Medic had sat down beside him, a strong arm wrapping about his shoulders. "Sorry… Ratchet…" His frame was shifting upwards, drawing on what strength he had to sit up, feeling a flash of embarrassment wash over him. He wasn't a Sparkling… he shouldn't need…

But those arms didn't release him. Actually they held him tighter, drawing him back to where he had been snuggled against that chassis. Something warm brushed against the top of his helm… gentle… lips… sliding tenderly across seams lightly, a cheek nuzzling against an antenna softly.

Not First Aid.

Not Ratchet. _Definitely_ not Ratchet.

Who?

Who was that big? Dare he look up?

_Hot Spot?_

No… It wasn't his Brother…

His pale blue optics blinked down at the pair of arms that wrapped about his waist tightly, the servo pressed against his chassis, brushing back and forth lightly. And in the dim light orange and crimson flashed back at him, the beautiful sweeping design of flames so like Optimus's but done in vivid shades of yellow, red and orange.

No…

A mouth brushed against his helm, a gentle whisper of something he couldn't quite hear, that warm jaw rubbing against his helm again, clearly not quite fully aware either… That voice… something so low, so loving that it almost broke his Spark to hear the sound directed at him.

No… This couldn't be real.

"Rodimus…" Streetwise managed to whisper, catching the other Mech's attention, that warm cheek that had been rubbing happily against his own lifted slightly and stilled. "This is a dream, isn't it?"

"No." That frame beneath 'Wise shifted, drawing the silver and blue Mech into the curve of that frame almost intimately, hands sliding slowly across his body, soft innocent movements, keen to please. A fingertip suddenly brushed against his doorwing, caressing against it lightly, making him suddenly aware he was being cuddled full length against Rodimus Prime's frame. "No, it isn't."

"This… this can't be real… You… you don't…" A soft groan escaped him at that finger trailed towards the hinges of his doorwing, curious and clearly not having expected just how sensitive it was. More pressure was being applied, tracing about the edge of the wing and Rodimus shifted the little Mech from where he was curled onto his side to rest up higher against his broad chassis, half sprawling over heated metal. Streetwise's face buried itself against the warm chestplates beneath him, his good arm wrapping tightly about the bigger Mech, clinging to him desperately, his Spark in his throat. "You… don't…"

"I'm so sorry…" Rodimus was whispered fingers attempting to sooth the shaking body that rested against him, he had caused so much pain… so much grief in this little Mech, he had been so blind he hadn't realised just how much he had accidentally hurt this beautiful being. He swore to himself he would make it up to him and prove just how much he loved him. "I was so blind. I am so sorry…"

The smaller Mech was trembling in those arms; desperate to cling to the warm frame that held him, convinced that it was just a hallucination of his. How often had he wanted this? His Spark almost breaking at the thought that he would never be able to get up the courage to tell the other mech, to know whether there was ever going to be a chance for him… "You… Do you…?" He couldn't even make sense even in the slightest, his pale blue optics flashing slightly in confusion and wishing he knew what to do.

"Shhh…" A fingertip caressed against his lips softly, a hand carefully captured his jaw, lifting his face upwards, the back of warm fingertips stroking across silvery plates. "I am sorry for not revealing my feelings for you. I thought you would find them unwelcome and… I was uncertain you would… wish to remain around me if I said anything. I am so indecisive, so uncertain of things that at times those decisions cost me dearly. I've hurt you with my reluctance and my blindness. I only hope you can forgive me and maybe give me a chance…"

"You… you feel something… for me…? You… you were… a chance?" The usually very articulate Streetwise had been reduced to a stuttering mass of very adorable circuits in the Prime's grip, heat rising up into those facial plates. Looking so very flustered, 'Wise was so much like First Aid, bright pale optics staring up into the Prime's face in wonder.

"Please. I beg you, Streetwise. Tell me I'm not to late. That I have lost you to another."

"Lost me?" Slender arms were sliding about Rodimus more tightly, their chassis pressing together for a long moment. "You wouldn't ever loose me. I couldn't… I could never feel anything again for another… not after being around you."

"Thank Primus."

Suddenly 'Wise found all the air whooshing out of his frame at the tightness of the embrace, optics shuttering half closed at the unexpected rush of feeling 'safe' suddenly filled him when those arms tightly about him like that. "Do you…?" _Do you love me? Please… tell me you do…_

"Love you? Yes. Very much so." Rodimus couldn't help but let out a happy sound when the weight in the centre of his Spark suddenly lifted, saying those words. "I have loved you since I first met you back on Cybertron. The first time you stepped through my office door… I thought I had never seen another bot so magnificent before, so lovely."

_Me? You… thought I?_ "I love you!" The words were loud and he was returning the tight grip, letting out a soft sob of relief, his emotions rolling over him, he couldn't control them as they caught him up. Feeling that Spark beating wildly beneath his audio, the heat was magic to him. Those arms, that warm frame, the wonderful feeling of lips touching his softly, brushing almost shyly against them.

"And I love you. I will prove it to you, Streetwise. I will prove it slowly… Prove to every part of your frame and Spark just how much I mean those words."

Tears were streaking down the Protectobot's features as he gave into his emotions, into the embrace that held him, the sedatives in his systems coming to claim him after he had sobbed out the last of his pain at having waited so long… for all the relief he felt that finally he would have the one thing he had most longed for. And tears of joy to celebrate the reality that was.

* * *

Rodimus Prime was carrying the slender frame of Streetwise in his arms, the sleek frame of his Bodyguard was curled against his chassis, head resting against his throat softly, snuggled in closer. Those doorwings curled against his arm slightly, twitching in delight at the heat of his armour pressed against them. The Protectobot was soundly in recharge, having drifted there after the affects of his emotions had worn him out, the Prime promised himself he would never be so hard-headed again, his beautiful love had suffered because of his hesitation… something he would need to start correcting as soon as possible.

Several pairs of optics had followed him, regarding him with something close to 'finally you figured it out' and he winced at that, but accepted the reprimand of those around him. It was worth it to have 'Wise in his arms and the Mech's quarter's code stored in his processors, Aid giving it to him and saying 'you stay with him or I'll let Ratchet come after you with a wrench'. Soon enough he was shifting the Mech in his arms, aware that he still smelled like death warmed over, somehow Wise hadn't noticed… thankfully… But he needed a scrub…

Inputting the code into the doorlock, it was hissing open for him and he was stepping into the Protectobot's quarters. His optics taking in everything about him, surprised… This was not… he thought Streetwise would be like Prowl, the two 'police' bots sharing the same attitude towards justice and were both logical in ways… But…

Large broad windows stretched across two walls, in the main quarters, the silvery glow of the moon filling the space, a vid screen was positioned against one wall, several vid chips resting on the small table beside it. Holo-stills filled one shelf, the brothers together, places that he knew the Protectobots had been stationed to, but two sat prominently on display, one of Streetwise standing behind Ratchet and First Aid, a smile touching those lips, Spark felt and wonderful. The other was of him… One taken before he had been upgraded… The smirk of self-confidence touching Hot Rod's lips, a hand waving a little at the recorder, before the image cycled for a moment, several more images cycled through, each one of him at different points in his life, ones that had been carefully selected… he was smiling in each… the rare moments of happiness he had had whenever Streetwise had been with him.

But the thing that he hadn't expected was the equipment that sat on a desk in one corner of the room, the fine tools of an artist sitting carefully packed in their containers, half finished little realistic scenes were carved from a number of different materials. Wood, metal, even glass. He had seen those before… little animals cared from wood that Hound owned…

He had never known that. Never realised… There was so much to learn about Streetwise, so much to know and he wanted to learn it all, he craved to know ever answer to the mystery he had been given.

"My little Artist is it?"

The little Mech in question recharged on in contentedness, clearly completely relaxed within his grip, limps relaxing even more against Rodimus, before he was carefully carrying him through these quarters that felt… far more like home than his own. An office off to one side, sat in the warm sunlight, a couch near it, the data terminal working on something he couldn't quite see… every spare inch of wall space was crammed full of data pads. Some he recognised the names of, clearly Streetwise had been continuing his training under Prowl in tactics, hoping to improve and aid Rodimus.

Before he stepped down the short hall and into the bedroom, it was the same here, large windows spread out to let the faint moonshine in, he could imagine the little fame sprawled out across the large berth soaking up the sunshine. Holo images flashed across the walls, a thousand different landscapes and pieces of 'Cybertronian art', the place was relaxing…

He was carefully setting the slender frame down on one side of the large berth, which would clearly take his own frame easily, and he thought just how lucky he was to have ended up going to Medbay. He would have to send a thankyou memo to Wheeljack. Right now… he was in need of a wash… he was really starting to smell bad and even Streetwise's nose was twitching slightly.

A hand suddenly curled around his wrist as he drew away slightly, startling him as dim blue optics blinked up at him, lips parting in protest… Rodimus smiled at that, his head dipping down to press a soft kiss against those lips, attempting to sooth him for a moment, his free hand reaching out to stroke over a twitching doorwing.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be back soon, my 'Wise. I'm in just in bad need of a wash…"

"Roddi…" Blue optics were flickering slightly, dimming again close to recharge. His nose twitched slightly again, olfactory sensors clearly becoming aware of the 'stench' that clung to the 'flaming' armour. "You… stink…"

And the Prime couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his Beloved's face, clearly happy to know that he was very much wanted. "I know. I'll be back soon, Darlin'." And it took of the Mech's strength to step away from the slender Mech, knowing he would end up needing to soak his armour in the stuff he had been given by First Aid… and it was going to take forever to get that smell off him…

* * *

Jerking awake on his own berth, blue optics were glancing about him, startled and almost dismayed to find himself in his own quarters, his Spark aching sharply within his chassis. Part of him begging to believe that the memory files that were fluttering around within him were indeed true… But the lack of evidence… was…

The sound of the cleaner running startled him, his chin jerking towards the doorway, optics gazing straight at it. Rolling sharply upwards onto his feet, he was hurrying towards the cleanser, desperate to see… desperate for reassurance that it had not been a dream. And he was at the door, sliding it open slightly, steam instantly coiled out almost blinding him as it fogged up his optics for a moment before he was pushing it one further leaning against the doorway.

And his mouth dropped open, the tall powerful frame of Rodimus Prime stood under the sprayers, brilliant body gleaming in the light, bare of all his armour plating which was soaking nearby in something that didn't look too nice… gold, crimson and amber-orange coiled across the warm frame, only faint patches of silver left… even beneath his battle amour he was still coloured… like a living flame, elegant and powerful. He was beautiful. Radiating the presence of the Prime he was…

A hand covered his mouth softly, trying to stop the sound from coming out, he didn't want to disturb the scrubbing Prime, the other Mech straining to reach between his broad shoulders, his joints not quite articulating enough to reach… that one pesky spot… A whisper of frustration escaped, Rodimus, his head twisting back slightly, trying to reach again when he realised he had an audience.

Streetwise was watching… unable to take his eyes off that sleek frame, that had out the elder Prime a few times during training.

Rodimus smirked.

Before shifting slightly, clearly posing for his Beloved, one optic winking, before a hand stretched out in invitation towards Streetwise. "Come here."

And instantly he was obeying, darting forwards instantly pouncing the larger mech, smaller frame nimbly curling up against that frame, pressing in as close as possible, arms looping tightly about those shoulders, his face buried in against that warm chassis, his silver and blue armour was soon dripping wet and he didn't notice. Rodimus was all right… the big Mech was here… safe… his almost automatic almost slightly over-protective streak jolted through him. He was the other Mech's bodyguard; not knowing where he was at any given moment was… almost unbearable.

"Hey… I'm all good. I'm here."

A soft sound escaped Streetwise his grip tightening, when he felt hands pressing firmly against his doorwings, stroking from one edge to another, thumbs stroking across the edges feeling Wise almost completely melt into his grip at the action, but still held onto him tightly.

"I'll wake you properly next time, would that help?"

A short nod.

"I don't mean to make you worry."

"I know. I just… When I can't see you… I…"

"I understand." He was surprised by just how much comfort the physical sensation of holding the other Mech felt to him, wondering if this was like the physical part of the deep Sparkbond which ran between Ratchet and First Aid. He had seen it once, watching Ratchet suddenly come rushing out of nowhere, the green frame suddenly almost thumping into the stripped Medic, the two curling about each other after being separated even for a joor.

"I just… I'm your bodyguard… if I can't see you… know where you are… how am I meant to protect you?"

Rodimus was rubbing over those doorwings again, loving the tiny little sounds he drew from the other mech, feeling them twitch and flutter against his palms softly for a moment before that frame was settling happily against his own. "I won't go far, not without you, my processors refuse to even function unless you are at my side. I can't think straight… I just act… without you here." A finger lightly tapped against his crimson helm lightly.

"Our… battle Linkup?" Streetwise had suggested it to ensure neither of them would loose each other in battle, but he was suddenly powering up his backup transceiver, one that was reserved for the use of the Prime. The soft burst of code fluttered between them, Wise signally to Rodimus…

The Prime froze. Astonished that Streetwise would offer it to him here… it was something very intimate to them and had been reserved only for the battle field. It was the closest the Prime had ever had to a bond with anyone… And his battle computer and firewalls were instantly dropping without him even realising it, so welcome to the idea of…

And he was suddenly in there… the faint presence in the back of his processors, warm and desperate to keep him close.

'_I feel empty without this…'_ Streetwise whispered softly. Blue optics looking upwards and was suddenly finding himself being kissed deeply, mouth opening under the warm pressure of that glossa. _'Without you.' _

'_As do I. '_

_

* * *

_**XD I do believe we might have a bond forming XDDDDDD but in a different way to First Aid's and Ratchet's XD**_  
_


	3. Flection

**Author's Note: **XD I'm a tease XD OHHHHHHHHH OKAYYYYYYYYYYYY Roddy is XD But I love him... these two are just so damned sexy together! Good Cop Bad Cop. XD LOOOL^^ Review!

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing XD But wish I seriously did!

* * *

Rodimus shifted slightly on the berth, deep blue optics flickering on slightly when his hand brushed across the empty side of the berth beside him, the loss of that warmth and solid instantly pulling him up out of the best recharge he had ever had. His head twisting to scan the room, attempting to make out the form of the little Protectobot in the faint moonlight streaming in through the large windows. The faintest flicker of movement off to one side caught his attention, his frame shifting upwards slightly, resting on his elbows as he was allowing his sensors to slowly power up… his optical scans shifting wavelengths and he could suddenly make out the sleek frame standing before the reflector.

And it was apparent Streetwise wasn't pleased at what he saw. It troubled the Prime to watch the other Mech twist uncomfortably glancing at the reflection. Those beautiful doorwings drooped against slender shoulders. Rodimus wasn't shy about his appearance and took pride in the fact that he was by Cybertronian standards a very handsome and visually appealing Mech. The fact was the Prime still was unarmoured and content to remain that way.

His internal chrono read some rather ghastly hour when they should definitely both be in recharge, but…

Was 'Wise insecure? He hadn't realised… but it indeed seemed he was. Rodimus would need to correct that, the sleek frame with those doorwings was just gorgeous and he had often caught other Mechs eying the pair of them together. More optics following 'Wise then the Prime at times, he wasn't jealous, he rather liked the fact that they took notice of just how lovely the little Mech was as long as they remembered the hands off policy.

Slowly he was slipping soundlessly from the berth, stretching slightly as he was slowly moving towards his beloved 'Wise, feeling the faint ripple of disappointment from their Uplink. He could look at that beautiful frame all day… and all night and never have enough of it. Pausing just out of sight of the mirror, he watched the slight perking of those doorwings, which picked up the movement close by, but Wise didn't seem to notice…

"I… I'm not even… pretty…"

The soft whisper made Rodimus frown, before he was stepping in just a little closer suddenly dipping in behind his smaller companion, one long arm slowly beginning to slide around the slender waist, drawing Streetwise backwards towards him. Head ducking slowly he was pressing a few little warm kisses across the edge of one doorwing that fluttered once and pushed back into his touch, pleading for more of those kisses.

"You're not pretty… you're _gorgeous_." The Prime whispered softly, mouth caressing more firmly against the sensitive wings, helm tipping slightly and rubbed his cheek plate against it in a soft nuzzle. Tiny little shivers and a gasp escaped those soft lips, Rodimus unable to help the tiny smug smile that crept across his lips he loved knowing that the other desired his touch.

"**You** are gorgeous." Attempting to see behind him, he lifted his chin, trying to glance back but was forced to look forwards into the mirror to see…

His face instantly burning hot, optics blinking wide at the sight of the Prime pressed up intimately against his back, the image something even his imagination had allowed itself to believe would happen. Those fingers were spreading out across his lower chassis armour, stroking slowly in lazy circles, the bright colour against his own silvery frame made him flush even more. It was clear in that look, Rodimus wanted him.

"Thankyou. But the point I'm trying to make is, you are the most beautiful Mech in the universe."

"I… no…" A soft gasp escaped him when those lips actually closed about the edge of a doorwing, a glossa flickering across the fine seams and sensors along the edge of it. The entire experience something decidedly erotic, especially when Wise could see the other Mech doing it, their gazes meeting for one hot moment. "I'm not… I…"

Warm hips bumped against a slender aft, rubbing up against it softly, body arching sharply into the contact. A free hand slightly up from waist to throat, fingertips teasing the main Energon line he found there with a light caress from one digit. "Yes you are, look at yourself…"

"Rodimus."

"Look." He insisted again, lapping slowly over the edge of that wing, tracing the curve of metal downwards towards the spot between those wings.

"No… not _there_…" Streetwise gasped out. Blue optics flaring wide, brightening abruptly, as he suddenly felt that mouth against the sensitive spinal plating usually hidden beneath his doorwings. A whimper suddenly escaping him, his entire body melting helplessly against the arm supporting him, his lips parted hotly, damp from the glossa flickering over them nervously.

A hand was pressing against a hip plating, still holding 'Wise up, his legs almost having given out instantly when a thumb brushed against a latch in request. Rodimus was unarmoured, pressing firmly against his back, the warm Spark casing rubbing softly, a subtle invitation. The Prime had fantasised about this… about slowly disarmouring his smaller companion, touching that body until Streetwise overloaded with a cry of his name from those soft damp lips.

"All yours." Wise whispered gently, hips pressing into that hand temptingly as the first piece of armour was clattering softly to the floor, fingers instantly coiling into the wiring he found there, sliding up and down, gaining the tiniest little sexy sounds from that vocal capacitor.

The Prime was hooked.

Hooked badly, he liked to know he was doing a good job. He was not one to shy away from pleasure, but in recent vorns… After he had first seen Wise… he couldn't go to anyone, he couldn't think of touching anyone other than the sleek little Mech who was currently arching against his hands, even though he had barely touched him. He had turned so many offers down… he was… burning to have the little Mech shuddering in his grip, but first… he wouldn't rush it. Learning how to please Wise now… would be definitely worth it later.

Sexily sliding his servo from that slender hip, he was moving across the warm metal, his fingers coming to rest on the warm seams of a codpiece, the Protectobot froze in his grip. Abruptly, slender hips were rocking forwards, a moan of his name echoing through Streetwise's quarters. The intimate armour clicking to the decking before him as his fingers dove inside, ready to play.

"Rodi…mus…" Slim hips arched sharply against those fingers, grinding against them as they were slipping deeper between the wires, tugging at them lightly, before locating the sensory bundle deep within. A finger pad stroked hard against it, feeling the cooling lubricants begin to form slowly, making the entire action even more erotic as his fingertips were stroking up and down across wires slowly.

Hands were attempting to reach back behind him, but they were gently nudged away, Streetwise's.

"Let me prove just how beautiful you are." Rodimus whispered hotly against a doorwing, his hot exhaust fluttering across damp sensitive metal, drawing another sensual shiver from Streetwise. "I won't be able to if you touch me… You touch me… I won't be able to finish this the way I want to… I want to… show you just how much I want you." He needed to keep his head clear, he needed to prove just how much he loved the other, 'Wise would have this memory file… would see Rodimus touching him…

Any sound of protest from Streetwise was swallowed up by an intense cry of unbelievable pleasure as the Prime discovered the very sensitive hinge joints, a glossa sliding against the hidden nodes at the leading edge of the joint, slowly moving downwards. The groans and whimpers increased in volume the lower his mouth was dropping along the hide towards the major connection points, the entire body shuddering and rocking in his arms, driven towards the edge of overload.

"Not there… please… please…"

It was clear there was something there… that might do something rather interesting.

"No… please… _aaaaaah_…"

Rodimus grinned. He was onto something rather good and the way that body was moving against his left him aching to interface with him, but right now it was just for Streetwise… 'Facing could come later, there was no rush… Streetwise was trying to both escape from him and press in closer, all at the same time.

"RODIMUS!" The Mech was shrieking, head arching upwards, back arching as those doorwings twitched and fluttered helplessly, drooping just enough to allow that mouth and glossa to find the bundle of hypersensitive circuits right up against the primary joint, the faint brush against it almost overloaded Streetwise right then and there.

"So what Jazz was sayin' is true?"

Streetwise was shuddering, trying to cool his systems desperately as he gazed at those blue optics in the mirror peeking over the top of his doorwing, half his armour had ended up on the floor, though his chassis armour remained in place… He wanted the other to touch his Spark… Desperate that he did… but it was clear that Rodimus would give it to him later… right now…

"No… no… its…"

And a glossa pressed firmly against the sensor, rubbing hard up across it, one firm movement was all it took.

The scream of the Prime's name was the only sound in Streetwise's quarter's, pale blue optics flashed brightly in the darkness, before dying as the body arched and trembled as pure heat seared through every system and he overloaded harder than he ever had before, his wings fluffing out wildly, quivering. Before 'Wise was slumping blissfully into the arm that held him, slipping quickly offline, the image of his own face as he had overloaded flashing through his processors. The look Rodimus had given him just at that moment had told him everything he ever wanted to know. Lust, desire, love… affection… smug delight.

To Rodimus he was beautiful… and that was all that mattered.

Rodimus was grinning and sweeping the little Protectobot up into his arms, carrying him back to the berth and into the cradle of his arms as he settled, he would have to remember this method of convincing the other to come back to bed. His mouth brushed against Streetwise's for a long moment before he sighed happily. This was definitely the way to go.

* * *

Sirens blared across the empty desert, the sound pulsing, the roar of two powerful engines cutting through the wail of the sirens. The Californian highway was empty and mostly abandoned; there was no other car for several dozen miles in either direction. Leaving only those two and a long stretch of open road.

Rodimus Prime was tearing up the asphalt, his large sleek frame glinting like fire in the desert sun, going well past the speed limit knowing that there was no one out here they could harm other then themselves… His Cybertronian design looked slightly out of place, but the sleek elegant lines of his frame was not something he was about to loose for any reason. It had been so long since he had indulged in this, the excitement being added to by the fact that there were Sirens right behind him… dangerously close. The natural reaction to 'law enforcement' was to go harder, faster… and the exhilaration was shared between them, their Linkup flaring open more wildly between them when they were going flat out like that.

Prowl had significant difficulty keeping up with the likes of the Prime, but not Streetwise, the Mercedes-Benz CLS Brabus Rocket was built to reach speeds of three hundred and fifty kilometres an hour, but with the Cybertronian modifications, Streetwise could up it even higher… chasing Rodimus across the desert, those lights flashing brightly in the Prime's rear view mirror.

'_Pull over! In the name of the law!'_

'_Make me!'_ Rodimus called back.

And they were continuing the wild chase across the desert, dust being flung up off the hot road surface as they whizzed past, but suddenly Streetwise was pulling out and across, passing Rodimus engine roaring like a wild thing. Before he was pulling in front of the other, keeping Rodimus from slipping past him, forcing the other to slow down or risk hitting him in the bumper. The fight over control of the road and of the chase was a struggle they both delighted in.

Rodimus was swerving, wheels screeching when 'Wise pulled up hard, making the Prime spin out sharply off the road and kick up dust, the smaller Mech transforming in a blur of movement, streaking towards Rodimus just as the Prime transformed himself knowing an attack was imminent. But what he didn't expect was the glint of metal coming from subspace, his hands being jerked upwards sharply by strong hands. Something clicking about his wrists as he was slammed to the ground, allowing himself to fall, hitting the ground with a heavy thud, a wave of dust whooshing out from under his chassis.

Something cold pressed against the base of his helm, the wave of victory swimming through their Linkup, even though 'Wise knew he had been allowed to win. He was cuffed and had an uncharged blaster pressed against this head.

And suddenly his body was being pushed hard, forcing him onto his back, his arms trapped beneath him, the sleek frame of his lover straddling his hips intimately, pressing against him sharply in a slow grind of their hip plating. A smirk ran across those sexy lips, a fingertip abruptly tracing a heated line straight down across Rodimus's chassis, teasing sensors along the way. The Prime was struggling against the cuffs, bucking upwards, attempting to pull himself free… That slender body was just so beautiful… so tempting as it stretched above him.

But even when he strained against the cuffs, they remained firm and strong about his wrists.

Dipping in slightly, he was brushing his lips against the centre of that strong chassis, a glossa flicking over the edges of the flame motif painted on that armour. He could feel the slightly overheated systems beneath him, the chase and capture making them both thrum with coiled tension and desire, also caught up within the grip of what had happened last night.

"I'm arresting you on charges of speeding and being too fragging _**sexy**_ for your own good."

"So, Mr Cop, whatcha gonna do with me? Take me in to the station… lock me up? The moment I get out, I'll do it again…" The voice was sexy and filled with confidence, blue optics shimmering with self-assured cockiness. How long had it been since Rodimus had felt like himself? Since he had been able to be 'Hot Rod', bend the rules… feel assured in what he did. Streetwise made him feel… like he could take on the entire Decepticon Army and win if this Mech was at his side.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Making me chase you down… cuff you. Are you just trying to get my attention, Lawbreaker?" That aft was wiggling against Rodimus's codpiece, making the larger Mech groan, knowing he had this coming.

"I might be."

"Admit it. You want to be _naughty_." That glossa was sliding over the flames slowly, trailing across the outline of it, fingers nimbly slipping beneath armour plating stroking softly, teasing lightly.

"I'm a rebel."

"What should I do with you? I don't think I want to take you to the station." Lips twitched, that smirk reaching those pale blue optics, the smaller Mech was feeling in control.

"Bad cop, eh? I thought you were meant to be the good cop…"

"That's Prowl." A wicked grin touched his lips, promising that Rodimus was going to be in for something he would never forget. "I'm the _**bad**_ Cop."

* * *

**Bad Cop? XD Didn't know you had it in you 'Wise XDDDDDD now just what is he planning?**


	4. Favour

**Author's Note: **XD This relates to the events in one of the chapters in Addiction XD A little more about Rodimus's addiction to cuffs. XD

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately own nothing...

Please review^^

* * *

Soft lips brushed against the back of the crimson and amber helm, a cheek resting against it as slender arms curled about the sagging shoulders, hands lightly curling around the strong shoulders, the smaller Mech regarding the expression that was running across Rodimus's facial plates. Optics dimmed slightly at the look that he found there, his head dropping forwards to let his lips touch the corner of those frowning ones, wanting nothing more than to reassure the Mech that everything would be well. "What's the matter, Roddy?" His voice was soft, expression revealing his concern as he knew the Prime's moods rather well.

"I don't like it." The frown deepened into almost a scowl. "I don't like him taking those risks and for him to... willingly give me the Matrix of Leadership... even if it is for security reasons..."

The chair was being tugged backwards slightly, scrapping against the floor as Streetwise was moving to straddle the Prime's lap, arms still curling around the warm shoulders, feeling the strange change in the other, head tipping to the side in surprise at the feeling of it. He could feel it... feel the low steady thrum of an energy that charged the air about them, making 'Wise glance down at that strong chassis.

"This isn't about the Matrix is it?"

The question caught the Prime by surprise, his optics flickering slightly in acknowledgment that indeed it wasn't the Matrix that troubled him. Several alternative explanations for the expression on the Prime's face made Streetwise consider. "Is this about Cybertron? About your duties? About him leaving to go after the AllSpark? Or is it...?"

"Don't worry yourself over it, Streetwise." Rodimus was attempting to smile, but it didn't reach his optics, his internal war against his own feeling of inadequacy were not something he wished to trouble his beautiful Love with. As much as he desired the comfort he knew he could find in those arms, he didn't want to burden the other. "It is nothing of importance." He was always in control, that was the way it was meant to be. He was Optimus Prime's second... he had to live up to the expectations... Living up to expectations had always pained him... no matter what he did to protect the Autobots and defend Cybertron from the likes of Shockwave and Soundwave, he was no match for the charismatic driving force of Optimus Prime. He also wanted to live up to all the hopes he knew Streetwise had in their relationship, he was the dominant of the pair... stronger... larger... he was meant to...

"You are worse then Blades with a tantrum. At least with him a good knock to the helm will cure him of it."

Rodimus blinked.

"I have no expectations of what our relationship should be like. Until two orns ago... I didn't think there would be a relationship to have expectations about. We might not have, 'faced yet Rodimus, but if we never do, having you in my life is most definitely enough. You expect to be in control of everything... you took the initiative and have always striven to make sure I wanted for nothing." They were chassis to chassis, both of them feeling the burning rush of the familiar attraction that caught them both in the Spark. "Our play out in the desert..."

Rodimus shuddered and swallowed hard around his vocal components, remembering the feeling of those cuffs, remembering the feeling of freedom that had come with them, he could be himself... he could give up control and just be the rebellious hot head that he was under all that feeling of responsibility. Deep blue optics stared at Streetwise, lips pressed together, a flicker of something verging on hope appearing there.

And 'Wise suddenly caught the look in the others features and almost felt his jaw drop. He had thought it rather amusing and had driven the other into overload with skillful hands and keen mouth. The Mech hadn't realised just how attractive that thought apparently was to his Lover.

"Is that what you need?" Doorwings fluttered in delight at the sudden and rather unusual discovery. "All you need to do, my Prime is ask."

"Not here...." Rodimus glanced towards the doorway, knowing it was unlocked and anyone could simply walk in...

"Yes, here." Fingertips were dancing across warm metal, tapping lightly at a chestplate, optics narrowing slightly in curiosity. "I think you have some stolen contraband."

The Matrix was nestled behind his Spark... Mechs could be curious about it... But reaching it meant that...

Something cool and strong suddenly snapped shut about his wrists, the feeling of the restrains about his wrists suddenly made him relax into his chair, every worry that had been troubling him fled. "I ain't stolen nothin'!" The Mech abruptly snapped, optics flaring brightly, entire body suddenly seeming rather energised. "You'll have ta search me, Copper, to find out if I am carryin' something."

"Hot Rod." Streetwise whispered lovingly, loving both Prime and the rather charming and rather interesting rash Mech that was beneath the surface.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"_Love_."

"That I think I could definitely learn to like hearing more often."

"I think I might do a full... cavity search..." He was searching for the human terms, amusing himself over the rather accurate ones that he could come up with.

The strong frame bucked upwards from where it was bound to the chair, a cheeky grin on those lips. "Just you try!"

A kiss caught Rodimus by surprise, hot and burning it swallowed every sound that he would have made, his legs bumped against the desk behind him, making the pads he had been working on scatter and several slide to the floor...

When suddenly the door hissed open behind them, surprised blue optics stared at the pair, mouth dropping open and catching sight of the fact that the Prime was bound in place.... And one of Streetwise's hands was under flame coloured armour. It was poor Optimus Prime who stood in the doorway, the big Mech blinking at the pair, blue optics staring for a long moment.

Streetwise was smirking.

Rodimus was too. Suddenly finding themselves both aroused at being rather caught in the act. Rodimus was attempting to wave at the Prime, the cuffs jingling slightly in response to the movement. "Whatcha strain' at Prime?"

Optimus opened his mouth to say something... anything...

"Either you come and sit and wait til I'm finished, because its obviously not important enough to talk about now.... or _you_ would have commed him... Or you scoot! I got a search to do." Doorwings flapped in bravado, Streetwise not believing he had actually spoken like that to his commanding officer...

"He's got a point. It ain't that important is it, Prime?" The tone wasn't the respectable and sweet-talking one of Rodimus, but the playful tone of Hot Rod. "Prime..." For a moment, Rodimus gazed up at the Mech he had always considered to be his role-model and friend. He wanted... approval. Approval in his choice of future Bondmate, because he was determined to prove to Streetwise he would never want another for as long as his Spark existed...

"My apologies Rodimus, Streetwise. When you are finished... I would be much obliged if you would come to my office. We have a situation regarding Omega Supreme that needs to be considered soon... And I would like your input on the matter."

"You got it."

"I am relieved to see you looking so happy." Blue optics flickered from one to the other, before a smile came to his features and he looked almost thoughtful. "I look forwards to the announcement for your Bonding Ceremony." And abruptly Optimus was gone.

Streetwise was frozen in the Mech's lap, staring over his doorwing at the door and where their commander had just left, before wide optics were turning towards Rodimus.

"It will be soon most likely."

"You... you... you mean that?"

"Of course I do. I'm a one Mech bot, well... I mean I am now and I'm not going to be sloppy. This..." A jangle of bonds against the chair sounded, dark blue optics watching the slender silver and blue mech straddling him. "You knew what I needed. I need to feel you in my Spark... In my processors... Within every part of me. I need you to function. Please say you'll be mine."

"Always and forever."

* * *

"Mmmh?" A sleepy sound escaped the Mech as he was lifting his head upwards slightly from where it was resting against the warm chassis of the Prime beneath him, those warm fingers slowly running back and forth across his doorwings, light slow strokes that left him contently purring under the contact.

"Would... would you have wanted me if I wasn't Prime... I mean... if... I hadn't been upgraded to be a Prime..."

It was the oddest of questions, but he considered it for a long moment... knowing well his answer, though he was surprised that it had been asked in the first place. "You mean, would I have fallen in love with you if you were still Hot Rod?"

A slight nod, those fingers pausing against a doorwing, the warm chassis paused in something resembling bated breath....

"Of course I would have. I could not resist either of you, though, Roddy, there is only one you to begin with. Hot Rod is still very much a part of you. You just got a few extra bits added on is all, there is more to love now." A hand was lightly stroking back and forth across the warm chassis, lingering there for a long moment. "I did meet you once... as Hot Rod I mean."

A gentle jerk of surprise came at that. "I... I did? When! Where?"

"A club, I doubt you would remember it, the Eager Arms..."

"Wait..." Blue optics blinked, his processors raging to recall that slightly over-energised event. His optics having been following the frame of a sleek white and blue Security officer from Iacon... long slender hands... artist's hands... Pale blue optics that flickered almost shyly in his direction, admiring him, but only once approaching him. "That... that was you?" A servo was captured and suddenly drawn up before his optics, a thumb tracing out the soft palm for a moment.

"That was me... I served under...."

"All the time I wasted... I should have gone after you that night..."

* * *

**XD hehehe something in common. XD**


	5. Fear

**Author's Note:** XD This relates to what happened in the last chapter of Blind. XD But next chapter we'll be having a little body movement XD and some long talks. XD

**Disclaimer:** own nothing! *sob*

**Please review^^**

* * *

First Aid was tipping his head upwards to regard his brother with a slightly worried look as he was carefully drawing the offending limb upwards gently, watching Streetwise wince sharply at the flare of pain that jumped up through the sensitive sensor relays. "You should have come to me earlier over it." The Medic was stroking a hand lightly over his brother's other shoulder softly, worry filling his expression, knowing that this complaint was one of those Streetwise dealt with, with a smile and gritted denta.

"I didn't want to trouble you… not when you have…" A chin jerked slightly in the direction of the 'play area' set up within Ratchet's office and the sleeping form of the lime green Medic sprawled out on the cot, having clearly been amusing the little Sparklings who delighted in having the attention of their Creator.

"'Wise, its no bother. You are never a bother…" Carefully returning the sensitivity of several of the components in the arm he held, he was lightly stroking his fingers back and forth across the warm metal. Before the visored face lifted to regard his elder brother with a quiet pensive look, his lips pressing into a slight frown as he remembered back to the rather long conversations and 'sharings' he had gone through with Ratchet to be able to come to terms a little with his emotions. "I had to tell Ratchet."

"Ah… about…?"

"Praxus."

Wise winced at that, his fingers twitching in the arm his brother held, almost drawing the limb back towards him, emotions flashing across his facial plates quickly. "How did he take it?"

"I have been cuddled within an inch of my Spark."

Streetwise was chuckling at that, flickering another glance towards Ratchet and smiling slightly, glad that his beloved brother had found someone that loved him that much. That despite everything they had both been through, they had both found love in the most unlikely of places. Aid had everything he had ever wanted and Wise was slowly being able to have what he desired… "You wouldn't think it by looking at him, but I think Ratchet has a natural weak spot for Sparklings. He's like a big… cuddly wrench-throwing…"

Aid was laughing and trying to quiet his brother's list. But his optics remained serious, watching Wise and knowing that the other would have a rather… more difficult situation to deal with in the form of a very protective Prime. "Have you told him?"

Wise frowned again, the laughter gone all out of him again. "No."

"Streetwise…"

"No." He replied firmly, his entire hand twitching sharply as did his Spark and half his chassis… every connection firing off brightly. "And don't you tell him either." Doorwings were flickering with dark emotions before his arm was released and rested against his chassis protectively, knowing just how much damage he had taken… how long he had spent gravely wounded, knowing he might end up joining the dead empty shells about him.

"Consider telling him. I know exactly how you feel over it, but talking about it… does help."

"I doubt that."

"You won't know until you try, Wise…"

"No."

"He will learn about it… He does have access to your personnel file."

"It… it was sealed." Just like First Aid's had been, the fact that they had been in those Slave Pits had been kept out of their records as it had been for several other officers that didn't want to reflect back on that particular part of their existence.

"You forget, 'Wise, you're dating a Prime."

A sharp shiver ran through Streetwise, the Mech trembling slightly, before he was shaking his head slightly, clearly not liking the possibility that his Lover would find out about that particular section of his existence. Two vorns spent in the Pits was definitely not something one wanted to remember, and he did remember rather well…

"Aid."

"I'll see what I can do. Okay? But just be prepared to face him when he does find out… When he sees your Spark…" A hand was lightly resting against his brother's chassis softly, rubbing up and down against the warm metal, optics a little troubled for a moment before he sighed.

"I… we… haven't merged yet…"

"So… that's the reason you've been putting it off?"

Streetwise turned his head away, unable to meet his brother's gaze.

"Brother. He'll love you no matter what." First Aid whispered softly, pressing his hand more firmly against the silver and blue chassis, tapping a finger lightly against the warm armour.

"I… I have to go…" Streetwise was suddenly on his feet, hurrying away from the other, soon out the door of Medbay before First Aid could stop him. This problem was not going to go away…

* * *

The seawater was washing up over his frame, optics flickering slightly as he was seated out on a sandbank, his armour resting in a pile on the shore, every last piece. He was doing what the humans called 'skinny dipping', bright optics blinked slightly, in the warm sunlight, his head tipping upwards to feel the warm slide over his facial plates. It was a pastime he had picked up recently having been told by Groove just how relaxing the gentle wash of waves over one's armour could be relaxing for tired circuits. Though you would need a good wash afterwards to get rid of sand and salt, it was quite something enjoyable.

Doorwings fluttered happily, tipping upwards to act almost like solar panels, absorbing the warm sunlight and heating his entire frame. He was delighted and relaxed, Rodimus still had several more meetings that afternoon and had let Streetwise get off early, allowing the Mech to sooth his aches in the warm ocean.

"If all your armour is up here…"

The voice startled Streetwise, his head instantly twisting about the gaze at the beautiful sight of the flame coloured Prime, Rodimus offering the Mech a loving smile, though the fact that he had come out on his own sent an annoyed jolt through the Bodyguard.

"I thought you had a meeting."

Roddy winced slightly, before letting out a soft sigh. "Can't you be happy to see me?"

Pale blue optics instantly softened. "Of course I'm happy to see you, Beloved. I would have come back to base… if I had known…"

"I promise next time I'll think more carefully 'bout it… But, since you're here, we have no problems then…"

"True."

Streetwise was just studying the tall frame of the flame hued Bot, loving every inch of that powerful frame, knowing that the other had indeed cancelled a meeting or two to come to him early. Though Roddy did have a habit of either falling asleep in them or teasing Wise beneath the table like Jazz had Prowl in one of their latest meeting.

"So you want me to come in… or are you going to come out?"

"Maybe I'll come out for a little while…" The Mech was easing himself to his stabiliser servos, his silvery frame glinting in the sunlight, water sliding down over his bare frame, catching in several faint scars that cross over one side of his chassis. Sometimes the scars would remain even after upgrades, reflecting the trauma done to a Spark. The long slashing marks ran across half his chassis like a shadow, rising up and curling about one shoulder, only in the warm sunlight could you see the imperfections clearly.

Rodimus was admiring his lover's frame, delighting in being given a chance to see him like that, before his dark blue optics narrowed slightly in confusion as he was regarding Streetwise. Watching the slight stiffness the other had in one side, the movements still graceful but there was a slight limp…

Soon enough Streetwise was before him, damp and smiling, his long arms wrapped around the warm shoulders of his lover, curling about him and pulling him close, their lips meeting heatedly together. Fingers were stroking up and down across the warm chassis before him, tracing across the flame designs with a practiced ease, before blinking slightly when fingers were tracing across the faint scars that littered his frame.

'Wise jolted backwards sharply, arms wrapping about himself, doorwings twitching in sudden anxiety.

"'Wise?"

"I…"

"Streetwise?"

"I… Primus…" He was going for his armour, but he was caught up by strong arms, a warm embrace snaking about him, cradling him back against a warm chassis, pinning him there and preventing him from doing so. A soft kiss was pressed just beneath his audio, tender and soft, before a hand was curling about him and running slowly across the long marks, tracing each one, memorising them. "Let… let me go, Roddy…"

"Where did you get these?" The voice was quivering slightly with both anger and pain, a hint of worry and distress underlying that tone.

"Roddy… Please…"

"_Wise_."

"Please… don't ask me…" Streetwise was trembling, pressing back into the warm frame behind him, suddenly desperate to feel it close, longing for those arms to hold him and never let him go. He knew within their strong embrace nothing could hurt him, he was safe within their warm circle.

"Please tell me…" Came the soft plea….

* * *

**XD Beach scene next chapter. XD**


	6. Future

**Author's Note:** Definitely wouldn't mind doing a vacation for these two!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything XD yet!

**Please review^^**

* * *

"Please… please don't ask me." Streetwise was shuddering ever so slightly, feeling the soft brush of lips touching against the side of his throat, lingering and sliding softly over the warm metal leaving him shivering with desire. He could not escaped what had happened to him… could not escape the fact that he was a Praxus 'survivor' as some of them from that broken group of fighters called themselves.

"I love you." Came the gentle whisper against the Mech's audio, strong arms curling completely around his damp lover, dropping soft kisses across the warm body, before dipping his head and touching the extremely sensitive hinges of those doorwings.

A soft sob escaped him, the contact between them conveying the other's worry and need to be able to be there for Streetwise. This was the one thing Rodimus could do for the other Mech, 'Wise had always given him such strength and reassurance that he could feel the difference right down to his Spark.

"I love you, no matter what it is."

Swallowing hard around the lump in his vocal components, "Praxus."

Rodimus Prime froze. He knew well what had happened in that place. So many lives lost… his little Rescue Mech… And he suddenly had the most horrible feeling… There had been a rescue team captured by the Decepticons, one that had lost several of its members and when they were found one was barely hanging on to life… an image of the wounded flickered through his processors and he suddenly recognised the pale blue optics… Charred… missing a limb… half torn apart…

"_**No**_…"

"You saw the holos?" Streetwise whispered, feeling the arms about him tighten sharply, making him squeak softly in surprise.

"Primus. Not you… Beloved… _not you_…" The Prime was trembling something fierce, his entire chassis heaving with the heated breaths that were escaping him, his entire body shuddering with the image that now tormented him no matter if he closed his optics in an attempt to shut it out. "How could they do that to you?"

"I am an Autobot. They wished no one to be alive… I… I was so close to the Matrix when we finally did manage to get out…"

"Why… why didn't you tell me? Is this the reason…" A palm pressed against the warm Spark casing, caressing it lightly and feeling the other jerk ever so slightly under the touch. "Is this the reason we haven't merged?"

Flustered and not being able to look at his lover, he nodded ever so slightly.

"'Wise, there is nothing in this entire universe that could ever make me _not_ love you. You're my other half, my better half." He was rocking the other Mech, arms curled tightly around the other's waist. "If you do not wish to show me. You don't have to. I'm happy now, happy with you. Happy with what we have. You're given me so much, Love, more than I can ever express to you." And he hoped one day they would Bond. He wanted it… craved it. Craved having this beautiful Mech to himself and knowing him on a level that no other ever would.

"I have?" Streetwise liked knowing he was able to help the Prime. His mouth formed into an 'o' of appreciation when those lips brushed against his audio and Rodimus chirped something softly in Cybertronian, something that made 'Wise fluster so badly, that he half sagged into his lover's grip. "Do you… mean that?"

"Yes."

"Primus… _wow_…"

"My thoughts exactly."

"You think… that much of me?"

"I definitely do, Beautiful."

"You… you want to Bond with me?"

"If you'll have me."

"Of course I will!"

"Good. Because I never want to let you go."

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"Are you colour blind?"

"Wise…"

"Its awful. _**Really**_ awful. Its worse then that other one you liked."

"Hey!"

"You have to admit, for someone who has a magnificent paintjob, you're terrible at choosing colours."

"_Where_ is that servo going?"

"No where in particular…"

"We're meant to be choosing colours… not… _oooh_…"

"Are you complaining?"

"No… _keep_ going…"

"It was Kup wasn't it?"

"How did you… know?"

"You seem to be his favourite target in recent Orns."

Rodimus's head dropped back against Streetwise's knees, his shoulders rolling slightly as fingers were sliding between the seams and joints, rubbing at painfully tight muscle cables beneath, stroking at all the points that were knotting up. It felt so good like that, making him shudder slightly in delight at the feeling of the other giving him a shoulder rub. He loved knowing that if he came back to their shared quarters, he knew immediately that there was someone else there. They had moved quarters, both giving up their old ones in favour of this new one… however, the colour scheme still seemed to be a little bit of a problem.

"I swear if I hear one more story about rivet eating monsters…"

Streetwise was twittering with laughter at his lover's expression, before draping both arms around Rodimus's neck, snuggling in against his back as the Prime sat on the floor before their couch, colour cards littering the floor around the pair of them. "I thought you liked his stories."

"That isn't even funny." A pout touched the Prime's face.

"It is. It is when I get to watch."

"You… sneaky…"

"My job is to watch to make sure you don't do something stupid. Not that you do that often anymore…"

"HEY!"

"Do I even want to mention the song 'Dare to be Stupid'?"

"I like that one…"

"You just like the Eighties."

"Hey, all the good stuff comes from then…"

"You do have a point. Human are more amusing when they are 'stuck' in the Eighties. How a human can become stuck in time… I have no idea."

"Temporal anomaly."

"Right."

"Its well… why couldn't we have arrived then?"

"Tracks did."

"Tracks is a little nutty…"

Shaking his head slightly, Streetwise let out a sigh. "Tracks is also mated to a Human. I would not wish to know the long term effects of that…"

"Good point."

"Humans are surprisingly like us in a way." Streetwise thought for a moment before he was wrapping both arms around his lover's shoulders and just holding tightly on to him, letting out a quiet sigh and just being glad that Rodimus had allowed him time to speak about what had happened to him at Praxus. His lover was good at that… always good at giving him what he needed when even he didn't realise what he wanted. "We should go on vacation."


End file.
